


Stay

by aaronjolrass (katierambles)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Just gals being pals, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, a little bit of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katierambles/pseuds/aaronjolrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening the door was his first mistake.</p>
<p>Threesome, modern AU. Enjolras accidentally walks in on Eponine and Cosette, and he doesn't walk back out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Opening the door was his first mistake.

In his defense, Enjolras hadn’t known what they were doing.

Eponine, his platonic roommate, had had her friend Cosette over. They’d gone back to her room together and hadn’t come out. Enjolras was going back to ask them if they wanted to order a pizza or something, and he’d heard... noises.

He thought one of them was choking or in pain. Enjolras immediately panicked, his heartbeat erratic. He threw open the door, ready to help, and stood dumbfounded in the doorway at the sight before him, which was _definitely_ not either of them in pain.

Cosette was laying on her back, legs spread, and Eponine was on top of her, laying the opposite way. Both their faces were buried in each other’s crotch. Eponine’s long, brown hair covered Cosette, but at the noise of his intrusion she flipped her hair back and looked up at him. Enjolras suddenly realized the noises he’d heard were most definitely not choking.

Enjolras looked at the ground in front of him, eyes wide, as he stuttered out an apology. He ignored how the sight had stirred something in his cock, which was rapidly hardening. For some reason, though, as he babbled, his feet were still planted on the ground despite the fact he knew he should be leaving, and now.

“I’m- oh my god, I’m so- god, shit, I’m sorry, I’m-”

“Enjolras,” Eponine drawled as she got off of Cosette, standing. She walked over to him as Cosette propped herself up on her elbows.

Enjolras kept his eyes locked on his feet. Eponine and Cosette were both naked, their mouths and chins wet, their hair wild. Why didn’t he leave? He should turn and go and give them their privacy. Maybe she was coming over to beg him to keep it a secret, since she wasn’t out to anyone in their friend group. He was more than willing to do that for them even under normal circumstances, but he was especially willing since he was being so rude to them right now.

“Enjolras,” she repeated, putting her hand on his chin and tilting his face up to look at her. She spoke to him like she would a lost child. “We were just talking about you.”

As she moved his head up, Enjolras forced himself to maintain eye contact. His pupils were dilated to the point no color remained. His heart felt like it might burst. His cock strained in his pants painfully, and he wondered if it was actually possible to get that hard as fast as he had.

Eponine smiled at him like a cat eyeing a mouse. She and Cosette could tell he was obviously flustered, and it seemed to amuse them.

She dropped her hand to his wrist and pulled gently, leading him across the room to her bed. He did not protest at all.

When he got to the edge of the bed, she turned them so that she stood before him and the backs of his legs were against the side of her bed. Cosette moved to her knees behind him and ran her hands over his shoulders and arms and chest. Eponine maintained eye contact with him as she reached down between them and undid his belt.

Enjolras wondered for a split second if this was how sailors felt when they were being led to their deaths by sirens, but that thought left him as Cosette started pulling his shirt off him as Eponine started pulling his pants and boxer briefs down. He lifted his arms without protest and stepped out of his pants, and then Eponine was slowly pushing him down against the bed. He almost missed Eponine and Cosette glancing at each other, both smiling wickedly.

Cosette lounged against a large pile of pillows, and Enjolras sat between her spread legs, leaning back against her chest, resting his head on her shoulder. Eponine straddled him, raking her nails down his chest.

Enjolras closed his eyes and parted his lips as they touched him, and he tried to just focus on forcing himself to keep breathing. Cosette kissed his neck and ran her hands hands over his shoulders and chest as Eponine kissed down his sternum. He let out a desperate moan as both their hands ran over his chest firmly, moving and massaging his muscles.

He gasped when Eponine took his erection in her hand, gently stroking him, and Cosette moved her hand—the one on the side of her body he was resting his head on the shoulder of—and began stroking his hair. He’d never known how sensitive his scalp was, but now he was moaning softy as she slowly ran her hand through his hair and Eponine moved her thumb over the head of his cock.

When Enjolras felt Eponine’s lips on him, he cried out in pleasure.

“He’s loud,” Cosette said then, and he could hear the amusement in her voice.

“I’ve barely even started yet,” Eponine giggled, her mouth so close to him that he felt her breath on the head of his cock, wet from Eponine’s mouth and his pre-cum.

Enjolras let out a low moan as he listened to them talk about him. They were treating him like a fun little game, and he didn’t even care. In fact, he loved every second of it. They could do anything he wanted to him as long as it felt this good.

Eponine brought her mouth back to him, taking his head between her lips and swirling her tongue around it, sucking gently, and Cosette moved her hand down to his cheek and made him look down at Eponine.

“Watch,” she crooned into his ear, holding his head in place. “Keep your eyes open, baby boy.”

Cosette put her other hand on his chest and pinched his nipple, rolling it between her finger and thumb. Eponine bobbed her head, her hair falling down around her, and Enjolras’ eyes were glued on her mouth as she took him.

Enjolras was struggling to keep his eyes open, but he obeyed. His body was nearly shaking as he tried to keep himself from coming yet. His chest rose and fell rapidly, covered in sweat, and the only thing on his mind was Eponine’s mouth. He felt her tongue moving against the underside of his cock and he cried out, closing his eyes and thrusting blindly up into her mouth, reaching to hold onto her head, but Cosette grabbed one of his hands by the wrist and jerked his hair, stopping him.

Cosette hooked one of her legs over Enjolras’ stomach, keeping his hips pinned down as Eponine worked. He could take a hint, and forced himself to calm down some. He held onto the sheets, his knuckles turning white as his cock hit the back of Eponine’s throat. He was seething, every exhale a small, agonized moan.

He wasn’t going to last long, and they all knew it. He could hardly tell where his body ended and theirs begun. Cosette pinched one of his nipples again, making him gasp, and Eponine’s head continued to bob. He thrust up against Cosette’s leg, moaning desperately, and he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. Every breath stung his lungs, and he was sure they were going to kill him. Cosette shushed him, stroking his damp hair back off his forehead and kissing his jaw. Eponine had been supporting herself with both hands on his thighs, but she moved one hand over then to gently squeeze his testicles, moving her hand in time with his pulse in his throbbing cock.

Enjolras yelled, seeing white as he came into Eponine’s mouth, thrusting wildly up into her. She continued to bob her head with him, and Cosette moved her hands on his heaving chest and whispered quiet praise into his ear.

When he woke, Eponine was straddling him again. She leaned fully against him, her breasts pressed against his chest and some of her hair in his face. He turned his head slightly and saw Eponine and Cosette kissing, and he groaned in pleasure as he watched their mouths from such a close angle. They were moaning into each other, and the quiet, high-pitched noises went straight to his cock, which was already somehow half hard again. He moved his hands up to Eponine’s breasts, squeezing gently, and he kissed her neck with as much expertise as he could muster.

“Ah,” Eponine said, ending her kiss with Cosette and leaning back enough to look down at Enjolras. She grinned at him wickedly, suggesting to him that he was definitely not done here. “Look who’s back.”

Cosette’s hand moved back to his hair and knotted, twisting his neck and making him look back at her. She kissed his mouth roughly, licking into his mouth.

She pulled away right as Enjolras was getting into it and moving his tongue with hers, and she smiled when his mouth followed after hers with a small, whining moan.

“What do we want to do with him now?” Cosette asked, looking to Eponine.

“I think I have an idea,” she replied, the two girls smiling in a way that made his cock twitch. Eponine got up then, and Enjolras immediately missed the warmth of her.

“Lay him down,” Eponine said, and she walked over to her dresser.

Cosette pushed him up enough to slide out from behind him, and she moved him until he was laying on his back. She glanced over at Eponine, who was rummaging through her drawer, and grinned.

“Looks like you and I have a little more time,” she said then, and Enjolras couldn’t respond before Cosette threw her leg over him and moved so that she was straddling his face.

Enjolras licked up into her eagerly, and Cosette bucked against his face. She held onto his hair tightly, pulling painfully, as Enjolras thrust his tongue in and out of her. He moved his hands up to hold onto her thighs, moving her hips with her in a slow, lulling tempo.

He then felt something on his knees, slowly pushing his legs apart. Eponine’s cool hands guided him, and he spread his legs without hesitation, moving exactly as her hands wanted him to until his knees were as high as they would go.

He moaned against Cosette’s wet heat as he felt a cool liquid against his opening. He gasped and stilled for a moment as one of Eponine’s fingers entered him, the feeling so foreign and so, so good.

Enjolras let out a noise he didn’t know he was capable of making as Eponine added another finger. She slowly pumped in and out of him, just almost but not quite reaching a spot in him he hadn’t known he had, but now he desperately keened against Cosette’s cunt as he wordlessly begged Eponine to find it.

Apparently whatever he’d been doing had been good for Cosette, because she suddenly came with a force he hadn’t thought the small girl capable of, pulling at his hair so hard he thought it might rip out. After a moment she got off of him and laid beside him, watching him react to Eponine’s fingers.

Eponine pulled out of him and he cried out, begging for her to come back, but then suddenly something was lining up against him and he was begging yes, please, _now_.

Eponine held him by the backs of his knees then, forcing his legs apart and up. She pushed down on him painfully as she thrust into him with her strap-on, and Enjolras moaned so loudly he was sure everyone on the block heard him. She thrust and thrust into him, finally stroking that part of him he’d wanted her to get, hitting it so perfectly that he couldn’t see or think about anything other than the pleasure overwhelming him.

Beside him, Cosette was stroking herself as she watched, and knowing and seeing that made Enjolras buck up against Eponine in time with her. Cosette stopped then and propped herself up on one arm on her side, and brought her other hand up to Enjolras’ neck and squeezed.

He had never thought himself as someone who would like being choked, but he definitely was that now. Cosette moved to a sitting position, and took hold of his neck with one hand and his cock with the other, stroking him as Eponine continued her brutal pace. Enjolras only lasted about three more strokes before he came all over his stomach and Cosette’s hand, and he gasped desperately, painfully for air, feeling like he hadn’t breathed since Eponine had started.

This time again, Enjolras had briefly passed out. When he woke, the girls were beside him, so close that they touched his side as they moved together; Eponine was on top of Cosette and the two were kissing, licking each other’s tongues and moaning into each other’s mouths. Their breasts pressed against each other so perfectly, their nipples rubbing each other’s breasts so intimately, Enjolras’ eyes almost rolled back in his head. Cosette’s fingers were stroking Eponine’s clit roughly, and Eponine’s hand was loosely around Cosette’s neck. Eponine came then, a gentle, shuddering orgasm, and the two girls’ kisses turned slower but still exploratory, with so much tongue Enjolras groaned. He was beyond sated, but watching the two of them: their mouths moving together, their breasts fitting against each other perfectly, both girls making little moans and sighs, their bodies grinding as they moved against each other’s thighs... Enjolras would be taking cold showers for the rest of his life.

Eponine looked over and saw Enjolras was awake now, and she reached over for him and pulled him gently by his hair until his mouth was with theirs. They both kissed him, licking into his mouth and swirling their tongues with his and each other’s. Enjolras brought his hand to Eponine’s hair and simply rested it there, not daring to be forceful with her. Eponine dropped her mouth to his neck as Cosette kissed him fully.

Eponine pushed Enjolras back onto his back as she climbed over him and laid against his side as Cosette curled up against him. Both girls kissed all over his face, neck, shoulders, so slowly he found himself almost drifting off. He didn’t know how he was still awake after coming that hard twice, and he wasn’t necessarily still turned on, but the feeling of the two mouths against him was pleasant and wonderful.

He fell asleep there in Eponine’s bed, and when he woke both girls were gone.


End file.
